


Nickname

by ellen11



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/ellen11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You came up with nickname for the King of the Court</p>
<p>Kageyama x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nickname

**Author's Note:**

> Tobi-ouji is my poor attempt at a pun. Tobi-ouji="Prince Tobio"

“Kageyama-kun!”

Kageyama paused to look over his shoulder, praying that the voice he heard didn’t belong to the person he thought it was. He was very unsurprised when he saw that it was you approaching. 

“What do you want?” he asked, his tone gruff. 

You pouted. “Is that how you’re going to greet me?” 

You hooked your arm with his, forcing him to walk with you. Kageyama’s skin tingled with embarrassed at the sudden physical contact. You made him both nervous and annoyed. It was rather impressive, really. 

His face turned red when you rested your head against his upper arm. “I came up with a nickname for you.” you remarked.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and groaned. “I can only imagine.”

“Tobi-ouji!” you said in a sing-song tone. 

“Tobi-ouji?” he repeated. 

You giggled. “It’s better than “King of the Court.” 

He shook his head. “It’s really not.” Kageyama denied.

“I could call you “Dumbass Kageyama.”” you suggested. He glared at the top of your head until you looked up at him. 

His expression went neutral with a hint of grump aka his resting face. “I’d rather you just call me Kageyama.” 

The two of you stopped in front of the gum. “We’ll see.” You both knew you were lying when you said “we’ll see.” Reaching forward, you grabbed the door handle and slid the door open. Inside, Karasuno’s volleyball team was preparing for practice. 

“Hey! It’s Kageyama’s girlfriend!” Tanaka exclaimed. While you laughed, Kageyama’s face flushed crimson with embarrassment. Kageyama hated to admit that you were his girlfriend because you were so different from him, but it was true. 

“I brought you your setter,” you informed, “Have fun, Tobi-ouji!”

You shoved Kageyama into the gym and hauled ass in the opposite direction. 

Tanaka erupted into laughter. “Tobi-ouji!” 

Kageyama scowled. You would be paying for this, sooner or later.


End file.
